xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Situation Room
The Situation Room is one of the static facilities in the XCOM Headquarters. Accessing this room provides the player with a list of current Objectives and a look at the News Ticker which displays news headlines relevant to the alien invasion. The Situation Room's primary functions relate to controlling worldwide panic and managing XCOM's finances. Main Screen The central area of Main Screen displays the Doom Tracker on the top left corner, the number of Deployed/Available Satellites on the top right and, through icons over the countries/continents, the location of the XCOM base and the satellites/interceptors deployed. The left and right sections of the Situation Room display the panic level for each country, along with any satellites deployed and the current funding received for the country. Located below the Main Screen, the News Ticker will display relevant news concerning the alien invasion from around the world that will reflect XCOM's performance in protecting the Council's nations. The Objectives suggest milestones (e.g., "Construct the Alien Containment Facility"; "Research the Arc Thrower") to help you progress through the game. Those actions are usually marked as Priority on the lists of available projects for your base. Functions The Doom Tracker The Doom Tracker is a visual indicator of the number of the Council nations that have withdrawn from the XCOM Project and the Council's decreasing faith in the Project's ability to protect the world. Should eight or more nations withdraw, the XCOM Project will be shut down and the game will end. Controlling Panic Current panic levels are monitored through the displays housed int the Situation Room. If panic is at the maximum level at month end, the nation indicated may withdraw from the Council and further funding from that nation will cease. Panic can be reduced through successful field operations in the nation in question. Maintaining satellite coverage in the region will also reduce panic. Launching Satellites Increasing XCOM's satellite coverage is necessary in order to successfully manage global panic levels. In addition, countries monitored by satellites will provide increased funding. Each Satellite Uplink facility within XCOM is capable of supporting two satellites. Satellite Uplink facilities, as well the satellites themselves, can be constructed via Engineering. Satellites are then launched via the Situation Room. Funding Funding for the XCOM project is provided by the Council, whose member nations contribute the resources necessary to keep XCOM operational. From the Situation Room the current amount of available funds can be monitored, the Gray Market accessed, and Pending Requests from Council members can be fulfilled. Covert Operations In the XCOM: Enemy Within a new option called Covert Operations becomes available in the Situation Room in May after EXALT appears on the game. Selecting Covert Operations makes it possible to perform Intel Scans to detect EXALT cells, send Covert Operatives on missions to countries where there are cells and initiate a raid on the EXALT HQ. After the EXALT Base is destroyed, the Covert Operations tab is removed from the Situation Room. Expenses The two main expenses are from the Hangar and Base Facilities: * The starting aircraft (Interceptor, Skyranger) have a monthly maintenance cost of §20, while the Firestorm has a cost of §10. This value can be reduced by 50% with the North American continental bonus. * The base's module facilities have monthly maintenance costs which are listed on the table below: Trivia *While visiting the Situation Room, the comments Central Officer Bradford makes occasionally include Easter Eggs. Gallery XCOM_Concept_Art_SituationRoom2.jpg|Concept Art Category:XCOM HQ facilities (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)